1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic illumination. More specifically, the present invention relates to aesthetic fiber optic illumination systems and methods of constructing same.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers are widely used for communication and illumination applications. An optical fiber is a thin strand of flexible, transparent light conducting material such as acrylic. Optical fibers typically consist of a core material surrounded by cladding and occasionally a protective sheath.
In a typical optical fiber illumination system, the output of the fiber is provided at the end thereof. However, it has been recognized that compelling visual effects may be created when the output of the fiber is provided along the length thereof.
However, the flexibility of the fiber, an asset in many applications, presents support problems in an aesthetic lengthwise illumination application. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for supporting an optical fiber by which the flexibility and luminescence of the fiber are assisted.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The need in the art is addressed by the present invention which provides a flexible, self-supporting fiber optic cable. The inventive cable includes a plurality of optical fibers and a plurality of strands of metallic wire coextensive with the optical fibers along the longitudinal axes thereof. The cable is particularly well-suited for aesthetic sculptural illumination applications.
The fiber optic trees consist of self-supporting fiber optic cables comprised of multiple strands of optic fiber and metallic wire which is twisted along the length thereof. The twist is effective to: 1) stress the fiber cladding and cause light to escape from the fiber along the length thereof and 2) create the appearance of a branch or other aesthetic element. The optical fibers are supported by strands of wire coextensive therewith. When light is input to the fibers, an aesthetically pleasing optical sculptural image is created.